


Memories

by CocoaMuffinz



Category: MandoPony - Fandom, NateWantsToBattle - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaMuffinz/pseuds/CocoaMuffinz
Summary: Memories are a fickle thing. Sometimes you forget very important things. Andy normally doesn't forget stuff, so when he starts forgetting important stuff, it makes Nate start to worry..So Nate has Natemare (and now Phantom) as 'evil' characters/alters. So I had created one for Andy called Purple based on the song. I know the song is based on Purple Guy from FNaF, but Purple is not Purple Guy. He's a spirit of someone who died and is using Andy as a host. I'll probably post stuff I've written for him later.I used him very sparingly in this since people don't know who he is.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: While I do ship Andy and Nate, I know they aren't gay. I ship their personalities, not them as people. I could easily change the character names in this to different names and the story would be the same. Or I could just exclude the tags that gave away who Nate, Andy, and Mark were since the names are so generic. But I'm not doing that is because it's based on the personas they put on when online as well as so others who might ship them can find this. (It's so rare to find Andy/Nate.)

Purple knew he could tempt Andy. He could taunt him, make him doubt himself, his boyfriend, everything. He knew how to emotionally manipulate him. But he had never tried to actually mess with Andy’s thoughts. Not in the simple way he always did, like actually stopping him from recalling memories.

He started off small, he didn't want to risk damaging his host after all. Anyone could forget where they leave their car keys, but Andy didn't. He remembered for a split second, then the thought was gone. Purple was stopping him from recalling the memory. And he tried again the next time, stopping the memory before Andy even thought about it. He tested this multiple times with different things.

Once he was certain he could stop memories without destroying them, he decided to have a bit of fun. And not just with his host.

He started off by making Andy forget he and Nate were even dating.

“Hey Andy, want to go out for dinner tonight?” Nate asked as they sat on the couch watching Netflix. Andy was being less touchy which was a bit odd, but Nate dismissed it.

“Um, sure dude,” Andy said, seemingly caught off guard by the suggestion. They didn’t go out for dinner too often, but the uncertainty surely threw Nate off as well. Andy was usually quick to give definitive answers when it came to going out for food. When it wasn’t definitive answers it was him mumbling as he tried to think about what he wanted to do, go out or eat leftovers, what was he craving, was he hungry, stuff like that. But he never answered with an uncertain yes except before they were dating.

It was odd, but not that big of an issue, so Nate dismissed it.

What made him start to question Andy’s behavior was the fact that Andy ended up sleeping on the couch that night. Sure he'd fall asleep watching a movie or show, but he'd usually wake up and go to their bed. This time, he stayed on the couch, and when Nate checked on him, it definitely seemed like he had planned to sleep there.

Andy sleeping on the couch happened on and off for a few weeks. Nate was going to ask but didn't get the chance to before Purple decided to up the ante.

Now your boyfriend forgetting your dating is pretty upsetting, but him forgetting you all together was even worse.

Nate woke up one morning to a short scream followed by a thud of something falling. He sat up quickly, he had to squint his eyes against the light from outside as he looked around the room. He saw Andy on the floor over the side of the bed, he must have fallen off.

Nate let out a soft chuckle before he asked if Andy was alright. But the other cut him off with a loud, “Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?!” Andy was scrambling to get up, but didn't take his eyes off Nate for an instant.

Nate furrows his brow as he rubbed his eyes. He looked like he had been stabbed in the back. “Andy?” he said softly, moving to rest a hand on his shoulder.

But Andy stepped just out of his reach, his eyes narrowing on Nate. “How do you know my name-” he whispered before cutting himself off and shaking his head, as he tried to refocus. He snapped at him, “No. How did you even get into my house?” Andy crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at Nate, trying to appear threatening.

Nate just looked up at his boyfriend, tears starting to form in his eyes as he was realizing what was happening. “Andrew- I… We live here… Together,” he stammered as he got up from the bed. He stared for a second, trying to think about how to go about this. “We’ve been dating… for the past, year,” he said, he didn’t know what he was doing, but he thought maybe mentioning it would jog Andy’s memory.

And it did, Andy remembered him for a moment, but Purple shut it down pretty quickly. He wasn’t going to let him remember. Not completely, not yet.

“No… No. I think I'd remember if I was dating. I've been living on my own for the past 3 years. I haven't been dating anyone.”

“Babe-”

Andy let out a sigh as he shook his head, “Get out of my house before I call the cops.” Andy felt bad threatening that, whether or not the guy was telling the truth, he was still a stranger _in his house_.

Nate finally started to cry as he moved to get some of his stuff, but before he was even out of the bedroom Andy stopped him. “Nate?” his voice was much softer, “What's wrong?” He approached him, gently grabbing his shoulder and squeezing. When Nate froze, Andy moved to pull him into a hug. “What happened? What's the matter?” Andy asked softly as he held him close.

Nate shook his head, weakly trying to pull from Andy’s arms. He sputtered as he kept trying to pull away, “You don't- you said- you didn't know me- were you- are you fucking with me?”

“What? No! Why would I ever do that?” Andy said as he loosened his grip on Nate so he could pull away and look at him.

“You've acted like we weren't dating before,” Nate muttered, sniffling as he tried to stop his crying.

Andy’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Nate with concern and worry, “I have? Why didn't you ever mention it?”

“I thought you were messing with me! How do you not remember doing that?”

Andy shook his head, “I don't. I don't know.” He stared at Nate for a bit longer before pulling him back into a hug. He rested his chin on Nate’s shoulder as he thought.

They were quiet for a few before Andy spoke again, “I’m sorry that happened.” Nate lightly nodded his head in acknowledgement. “I can't promise it won't happen again because I can't even remember it happening.” Nate didn’t respond that time, but he didn't pull away either.

It was a few days before another incident came up, and when it did, Nate reluctantly went with the punches, trying to remind Andy that they _do_ know each other and _are_ dating. This time though, he had noticed the slight purple tint that fogged up Andy’s pupils. He knew why it was happening this time and while it still upset him, he was mad now too. Not at Andy, but at that stupid spirit that messes with them.

He shoved Andy back when he got close, cutting him off and snapping, “Shut up! And stop messing with him!”

This time Andy stared at him in confusion, the foggy purple color in his eyes getting darker as Purple worked harder to prevent memories of him from coming up as well. “Messing with who!? If you're talking about yourself I'm not messing with you! I serious don't fucking know who you are!” Andy yelled at Nate, shoving him away.

Nate let out an annoyed groan as he grabbed Andy by the shirt and forcing him to sit. “I’m not dealing with your shit, Purple,” he growled at his partner, and more specifically the spirit trying to puppet him. He forced Andy to stay seated when he started to squirm. He sat down with him and held him.

Andy continued to protest for about an hour, Purple still trying to prevent Andy from remembering anything. But Nate was set. He was going to sit there for hours if he had to. Eventually Purple gave up and Andy stopped fighting with Nate as he started to remember.

“Nate?” he said, pulling away a bit to look at him.

Nate glanced up at him, tears in his eyes, a bitter smile on his face. “Hey, babe,” he said blinking away the tears as he rested his forehead against Andy's shoulder.

Andy wrapped his arms around Nate, looking around the room as he thought. “Did I forget again?” he asked, resting his chin on top of Nate's head.

Nate nodded, muttering softly, “Yeah…” He let out a soft sigh as he pulled away and grabbed Andy's face. He looked him in the eyes, looking for any trace of purple coloring. Once he was certain Andy wasn't being messed with he started to explain, “Purple’s been doing it. He's the one making you forget.”

Andy groaned as he put his hands on his face. “Of course it's that asshole,” he hissed as he rubbed his face. He sighed as he leaned into Nate.

Nate gently ran his fingers through Andy's hair. “At least we know what it is now,” he said, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Andy nodded as he held on to Nate.

Every time after when Purple tried again, Nate just ignored him and forced Andy to sit with him until Purple got tired and gave up. The frequency of it happening also died down. Nate chalked it up to Purple getting tired of his attempts to hurt either of them getting foiled. And he didn't mind. It certainly was a nuisance when it would happen, but it wasn't the end of the world.


End file.
